<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Filled by junkheaded</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26949514">Filled</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/junkheaded/pseuds/junkheaded'>junkheaded</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Wet Dreams [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hades (Video Game 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Creampie, Large Cock, M/M, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Stomach Bulge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:06:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,679</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26949514</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/junkheaded/pseuds/junkheaded</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Now, you’re just a little godling, aren’t you?” Ares purrs, seizing Hypnos by the ankle and hauling him closer. Hypnos yelps as he’s dragged across the bed, eyes wide when he’s suddenly beneath the great god of war. Ares towers over him, so much bigger, so much stronger, and the smirk on his lips brings a tight heat to Hypnos’ gut.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ares/Hypnos (Hades Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Wet Dreams [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966588</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>574</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Filled</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I sell rarepairs and rarepair accessories.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Now, you’re just a little godling, aren’t you?” Ares purrs, seizing Hypnos by the ankle and hauling him closer. Hypnos yelps as he’s dragged across the bed, eyes wide when he’s suddenly <em>beneath</em> the great god of war. Ares towers over him, so much bigger, so much stronger, and the smirk on his lips brings a tight heat to Hypnos’ gut. “I didn’t know Chthonic gods were so <em>small</em>...” he muses, trailing off as sharp eyes rake down the sleep god’s frame. Hypnos doesn’t remember getting naked, but it sure saves time.</p><p>“Heh, I, uh, I’m one-of-a-kind!” Hypnos replies. He’s apprehensive as Ares—<em>handsome</em> Ares, so <em>strong</em>—takes his chin and runs his thumb over his lips.</p><p>“I’ll be sure to spare your life, then.” He pushes his thumb past the sleep god’s lips, past his teeth. Hypnos gives that thumb a light suck and curls his tongue around it, eyes fluttering shut. Ares’ fingers are rough and callused, nothing like Hypnos’ soft, dainty hands. Ares withdraws his thumb with a slick noise, and Hypnos opens his eyes. Ares has shed his armor, and gods, his body is perfect, carved from the finest marble by the most talented sculptor. Hypnos balks at the size of his dick, the <em>girth</em> of it, the <em>shape</em> of it. That’s going inside him? Will it fit? Hypnos actually looks down at himself to estimate where that cock will end up. No way will it reach his ribs. Right?</p><p>Ares pours nectar over his hole. Where’d he get that? Doesn’t matter. Hypnos smiles nervously, his eyes trained on Ares’ cock. Perhaps this was a bad idea. Ares presses his dick against Hypnos’ wet hole.</p><p>“Lord Ares—“</p><p>Ares forces his way in, and an explosion of pain and pleasure erupts in Hypnos, rattling him like—it’s like nothing he’s ever felt before. He makes the most pathetic noise, a strangled cry, and he short-circuits for a second, brain scrambling to make sense of how <em>full</em> he is. His legs kick up uselessly as he clutches the sheets to brace himself. It’s so much, almost too much, but every nerve in his stupid little body is aflame with arousal.</p><p>“Oh, <em>godling</em>...” Ares sighs, brushing his knuckles down Hypnos’ cheek as tears leak from the sleep god’s eyes. “Does it hurt?”</p><p>Hypnos opens his mouth to speak, but he can only manage a startled moan when Ares pushes in further. His head drops back on the bed, lids fluttering, lips parted. Ares bucks his hips to get in even further, and Hypnos swears he’s about to break. He’d arch off the bed if he <em>could</em>.</p><p>“How disrespectful, to not answer a direct question from an Olympian. I asked you—“ Ares thrusts once, hard, and the noise ripped from Hypnos is unholy. “—if it <em>hurts</em>.”</p><p>“Yes! Yes, Lord Ares!” Hypnos gasps through quivering lips. “B-but it’s...“ He whines when Ares finally bottoms out inside him. He feels like his guts are being stirred. “... it’s a <em>good</em> kind of—“</p><p>He cuts off when he opens his eyes and looks down between them. Ares’ impressive cock has made a—a <em>bulge</em> in his stomach, prominent, obvious, and the sight has Hypnos’ dick throbbing and twitching and <em>dripping</em>. He watches the bulge retract as Ares draws his hips back, and Hypnos hardly has a chance to gather himself before Ares, <em>handsome</em> Ares, slams into him so hard his vision goes white for a second. He can feel the great god of war <em>deep</em> inside him, and it’s amazing, amazing, amazing... Another thrust tears a cry from his throat, and he’s captivated as the bulge rises and falls when Ares starts to fuck him properly.</p><p>He shouldn’t find that as hot as he does.</p><p>Ares kisses him, and it’s <em>vicious</em>. Hypnos likes to think he’s a good kisser, but it’s hard to keep up with Ares’ aggression, the mingling tongues, the way Ares bites down sharply on Hypnos’ lip—Is he bleeding? Ares doesn’t care, swiping up blue blood with his tongue and continuing to ravish the sleep god with both hands at his hips to hold him in place. Pull him closer, even. Hypnos moans against the Olympian’s lips, pathetic whimpers he couldn’t hide if he wanted to.</p><p>Ares’ cock surges in his ass, and every thrust steals his breath away. The kiss breaks, and Hypnos is delirious. He doesn’t notice his trembling hands flying up to cup Ares’ face so he can kiss him again, with all the passion he can muster. With a growl in his throat that makes Hypnos weak, Ares seizes him by the wrists and pins him down, his grip bruising, so tight Hypnos is worried his bones will snap. Ares is fucking him hard now, hips slapping Hypnos’ ass every time he slides in <em>all</em> the way. The sleep god’s cock, untouched and aching, leaks more slick from the slit.</p><p>“Please—“ Hypnos gasps, but Ares only chuckles. His hips go still, leaving him buried to the hilt inside Hypnos. The bulge is there, forcing his skin to a peak, and it’s obscene to see.</p><p>“Yes?” Ares sounds amused. He leans down to his ear. “Do you need something?”</p><p>“T-touch—“</p><p>“Hmmm?”</p><p>“—my—“</p><p>Ares teases his ear with his tongue, flicks the lobe, rolls it between his teeth. Hypnos tries to free his wrists, but Ares is so strong, <em>so</em> strong, so much stronger than the little sleep god... “Finish your request, godling.” His voice is a rumble. Hypnos lets out a throaty moan. “Or are you useless for anything but being <em>filled</em>?”</p><p>Gods, yes, he’s useless, fucked out, nearly braindead. It hardly hurts anymore—he’s stretched to take Ares’ girth by now, albeit not naturally—leaving him hit with wave after wave of pleasure, so much he can hardly stand it. Ares’ lips slide down his neck, and he tilts his head back to bare his throat. He hopes Ares doesn’t slice it open.</p><p>“Touch me, Lord Ares,” he forces out. “<em>Please</em>.”</p><p>“Do you mean this?” Ares’ hand leaves his wrist to trail down his body and tap the head of his cock. Hypnos shudders at the touch, his cock straining, but Ares has a better idea... “Perhaps if you’re good...” he muses. Instead, he cups the bulge in Hypnos’ stomach, rough hands catching on soft skin. “Are you enjoying <em>this</em>, godling? I quite like seeing <em>myself</em>.” He thrusts shallowly, and the bulge expands, retracts, expands, retracts... Hypnos forgets how to breathe. Finally, Ares pulls out nearly all the way, and Hypnos seizes the rare moment of quiet to catch his breath and collect his thoughts.</p><p>Ares adjusts his positioning. Hypnos can guess what’s next, but he’s certainly not ready for Ares to shove back in and smash his prostate once, twice, again and again. He’s stupid with pleasure, and he chases it over the edge. He comes, all over his chest and stomach, in a full-body orgasm that shakes him like an earthquake. He clenches tight around Ares, squeezing him like a vice, and Ares hisses his approval.</p><p>“<em>Fuck</em>,” Ares grinds out, and his snarl makes the sleep god’s dick twitch and leak despite his waning orgasm. He keeps hitting Hypnos’ prostate, merciless, and Hypnos lays limp and takes it, fuck-brained, unable to think. It’s all so much, it’s like his brain is overheating, and the <em>bulge</em> in his <em>stomach</em> is so—so—the way it moves, the way it rises, the way it <em>feels</em>... Shouldn’t this hurt more?</p><p>When Ares grabs for his hips again, Hypnos tries to raise his freed arms, but he might as well have lost his bones. His hands curl into the sheets instead, but he’s finding it hard to even bend his fingers. Though the sleep god’s orgasm has faded, Ares continues to fuck him, and the overstimulation has Hypnos making the most salacious sounds, noises he didn’t know he could make. He wants to beg for mercy, but... does he <em>really</em>? Does he even have a voice to beg with?</p><p>“Lord Ares...!” He <em>doesn’t</em> have a voice, merely a wisp of sound drowned out by Ares’ hips slapping his ass. The god of war notices but doesn’t care, nearing his own climax. Finally, <em>finally</em>, Ares comes inside Hypnos, thrusting deep through his orgasm, his rough, panting breath echoing in Hypnos’ head. The sleep god is filled with hot cum, and he can feel (maybe even see…?) Ares’ dick twitching inside him. He almost doesn’t notice his second orgasm, but his dick merely dribbles cum on his stomach, tired from the first.</p><p>With a satisfied hum, Ares pulls out with a wet noise. The head of his cock catches on Hypnos’ rim but pops out with little effort. Hypnos sinks into the sheets, vision swimming, hole overflowing. Smirking, Ares keeps his eyes on Hypnos’ sloppy hole for a long moment, taking in the sight.</p><p>“Thrilled to see you alive, godling,” he says, his gaze roaming over the sleep god’s trembling body. “Perhaps we can do this again.”</p><p>Hypnos, exhausted, merely lifts his hand in a thumbs-up. Then he closes his eyes, very slowly, and in seconds, he’s drifted off into a restful sleep.</p><p> </p><p>“Hypnos!”</p><p>Hypnos jolts awake. Where is he? Is this the ceiling? His weighted blanket must have fallen off while he was asleep. He sleep-floats. Down below, Lord Hades glares up at him from his desk.</p><p>“Get down from there and return to your post! I’ll cast you into the depths of Tartarus if I catch you again, do you understand?”</p><p>“Uh! Yes, Lord Ar—Lord Hades!” Hypnos drops back to the floor and grabs his blanket to wrap it around his shoulders. That’ll keep him grounded. Hypnos settles back at his post, quill in hand. He looks at Hades with a sheepish smile, but the god of the underworld merely scoffs and returns to his work.</p><p>Once he’s looked away, Hypnos grimaces and slaps a hand to his forehead. He needs to stop doing this! Is he really that sexually frustrated? He’ll get caught moaning someday, he’s sure of it.</p><p>But that day is not today.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! Special thanks to my buddies in the Hades Wades Discord server, without which I would not be posting on AO3!</p><p>You can find me on Twitter at @<a href="https://twitter.com/junkheaded">junkheaded</a>! Please let me know what you think, your comments mean everything to me! :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>